In my time of dying
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con la gente mediocre como él, es que tienen que tener un doble fondo secreto que les conviertan en un copo de nieve único y especial? Kevin está seguro de que el único copo con el que se le puede comparar es con los Special K que su madre se empeña en tomar para desayunar y cenar.


Bueeeeno, pues aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo en un _fandom_ distinto. Este no es mi mejor fanfic, pero quería escribir algo sobre Kevin Tran, ese gran personaje, y el foro de _Supernatural Blood Brothers _me ha brindado la oportunidad de hacerlo. No es brillante y lo he escrito en una misma noche, pero me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho después de la cantidad de _feels_ que me ha dado el último episodio de la serie.

Así que nada, para los pocos que vayan a quedarse leyendo esto, muchas gracias de contramuslo.

**Disclaimers:** Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por supuesto, son obra de Eric Kripke. El título está inspirado por la canción del grupo Led Zeppelin del mismo nombre. ___Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"._

**Avisos:** Spoilers de aquí a la cochinchina. No te aconsejo leerlo si no sigues la serie al día.

* * *

**In my time of dying**

Kevin piensa que esa redacción es aburrida. Más que aburrida, es inútil. Kevin es un chico inteligente y con una creatividad que reside en el lado de lo prudente -según su madre lo contrario lleva al camino de la rebeldía contraproducente y a pasarse todas las noches haciendo _graffitis_ en paredes públicas con un litro de cerveza en la mano. A Kevin eso le parece una tontería, pero por supuesto no va a mencionar nada-, sin embargo no por ello va a tener la inspiración y las ganas suficientes para escribir una redacción para su clase de literatura sobre "_qué te hace diferente al resto_".

Kevin no está seguro de lo que puede escribir, le parece absurdo. Kevin toca el cello, vive con su sobreprotectora madre, estudia ocho horas al día y eventualmente queda con su novia Channing para tomar algo o para seguir estudiando. No tiene una opinión sobre la música, ni sobre el cine, la verdad es que no tiene demasiadas opiniones. Le gusta jugar a las cartas _Magic_ y una vez se descargó el _Skyrim_ y se pasó ochenta y tres horas seguidas jugándolo en su ordenador durante las vacaciones mientras su madre estaba fuera. Para él aquellas eran unas vacaciones más que alocadas. Kevin no tiene nada que le diferencie al resto de los chicos, incluso cumple con el estereotipo de asiático aplicado cuya nota no baja del sobresaliente. Bueno, claro, está el hecho de que le encantan los sándwiches de mermelada de uva con mantequilla de cacahuete y cobertura de chocolate fundido, eso es algo en lo que puede destacar, pero se niega a hacer una redacción de mil quinientas palabras sobre un sándwich que se hace para merendar.

"_Qué estupidez_", piensa mientras suspira y cierra el documento de _word_. Es absurdo y además cree que ese trabajo es _muy _racista. ¿Qué pasa con la gente mediocre como él, es que tienen que tener un doble fondo secreto que les conviertan en un copo de nieve único y especial? Kevin está seguro de que el único copo con el que se le puede comparar es con los _Special K _que su madre se empeña en tomar para desayunar y cenar.

Kevin decide seguir estudiando para sus exámenes finales de ingreso en la universidad. Qué más da una redacción menos, tiene nota suficiente como para pasar lo que le queda de curso con la mano debajo de los pantalones y aún así tener un hueco en cualquier institución que se le presente. Pero eso es algo que, por supuesto, él no va a hacer. Así que interrumpe a su novia por teléfono para seguir trabajando, como siempre. Estudia dos horas y luego se toma su descanso para tocar un rato el cello, como siempre.

El rayo que abre el cielo de dos en dos y que cae en su habitación, sin embargo, no es algo que pase siempre.

* * *

Ha estudiado tanto que su cerebro ha acabado por reventar. Tiene que ser eso, algo dentro de su cabeza ha hecho _pop_ y Kevin es en realidad un vegetal con la baba colgando de la comisura de sus labios y todo aquello es algo que su mente solo está imaginando. Es imposible que pueda estar con los músculos entumecidos de tanto abrazar un pedazo de piedra por el que no sabe por qué le tiene tanto cariño sentado en un coche conducido por un tío que bien podría protagonizar una saga de películas de asesinatos en serie, cuyo copiloto es un hombre que casi le saca tres cabezas y que él mismo se encuentre apretado en una esquina con una mujer de sonrisa sarcástica que dice ser un demonio y un tipo al que parece que le han sacado los sesos con una cuchara y que huele a sudor y fármacos.

Para colmo dicen que ese chiflado es un _ángel_. Sí, ángel de los del cielo, ángel de los soldados de Dios.

Y ese ángel, criatura celestial, no puede dejar de tocarle la nariz como si de una bocina se tratase.

Kevin Tran nunca ha echado tanto de menos la mediocridad de su vida cotidiana.

* * *

Desde entonces la vida de Kevin ha sido una vorágine de caos, ángeles, demonios, monstruos, dolores de cabeza y sangre. Quiere recalcar lo último porque no puede creerse que en solo un año haya visto más sangre ya fuera en su cuerpo o no -y en muchas ocasiones no era la suya propia- que en toda su vida.

Y todo porque él es Kevin Tran,_ profeta del señor_. Parece una cutre frase con la que alguien se presenta a sí mismo cuando sus niveles de ebriedad son considerables para ligar con una chica facilona y ojalá fuera así, pero lo peor es que su reciente título es cierto.

Así es como Kevin comienza a tener opiniones. La primera de todas es que el título que le han entregado es una mierda, no es tan guay como ser, por ejemplo, Lobezno, o Batman. Este último al menos tenía dinero y no le encerraban en una horrible celda traduciendo todo el día como si fuera una exhaustiva clase de refuerzo de latín.

La segunda es que todos los demonios parecen ser unos hijos de puta. Vale, son demonios, no es que te puedas esperar mucho más de ellos, pero si al menos el líder de los mismos no fuera un pomposo irlandés con aspecto de _leprechaun_ con entradas no pensaría que fueran tan irritantes.

La tercera opinión, y esta es la más certera y la que concibió tras haber escapado él solo de un grupo de demonios engañándolos con un hechizo -que te jodan, Crowley- y de haber pasado casi un año sin recibir noticias de ninguno de los tíos que le metieron en todo aquel asunto, fue la de que los hermanos Winchester eran incluso más hijos de puta que los propios demonios.

Al menos, todo sea dicho, es capaz de sacarle el lado bueno a las cosas; ha conseguido un corte de pelo decente.

* * *

No, no está bien, está a cien _jodidas_ millas de estar_ jodidamente_ bien. Su novia ha muerto, ha tenido que escapar con su madre -quien ha demostrado ser mucho más fuerte y sorprendente de lo que él pensaba en todos los sentidos, de hecho Kevin está empezando a pensar que la historia sobre los _graffitis_ y la rebeldía se trataba más de una experiencia personal que de otra cosa- y la mitad de las criaturas del mundo, sobre todo demonios y ángeles, le están poniendo precio a su cabeza. Es entonces cuando piensa en tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

No puede decir que eso de cerrar las puertas del Infierno sea mala idea, pero desde luego no lo hicieron de la mejor forma. Y joder, perder un dedo para nada no es algo que le entusiasme demasiado. Tampoco le ayuda la voz de Dean en su cabeza diciéndole que lo supere de una vez. ¿Que lo supere? ¿Cuánto lleva metido en esto, quince meses? ¿En serio, y le dice que lo _supere_? Los Winchester ha tenido toda una vida para acostumbrarse, él sigue despertándose por las noches con la dulce sensación por unos segundos de que todo está bien, entonces lo recuerda todo y no es capaz de diferenciar el sudor frío que cubre su cara de las lágrimas que resbalan sin previo aviso por las mejillas.

Bueno, de todos modos Kevin no puede decir que no se alegre de tener a los Winchester y a Castiel pululando de nuevo cerca. Vale, tenerlos cerca es sinónimo de atraer todos los problemas pero también de tener algo así como seguridad extra. Kevin se encuentra admirando a aquellos hombres con la misma intensidad con la que los odia.

Entonces Kevin conoce a Garth y decide que es la única persona cuerda que le han presentado hasta ahora.

* * *

Está harto. Harto y cansado. Cansado y desesperado. Desesperado y enfermo. Kevin sabe que es _especial_, pero no de la forma en la que uno querría serlo. Ha alejado a su madre de él porque no quiere involucrarla en todo aquello. Casi no hace interacciones humanas, pues Garth está todo el rato fuera. No duerme. No come. Se alegra tanto de ver a Dean y a Sam cuando aparecen de vez en cuando que se siente desfallecer y nota sus piernas más débiles. Eso es algo que, por supuesto, Kevin no va a admitir en voz alta.

Toma más aspirinas que alimentos al día.

Al principio se asustaba por sufrir desmayos, ahora es casi tan normal como ver el sol salir todas las mañanas. Puede que haya sufrido un pequeño derrame cerebral, pero no le importa. Está contento porque ha sido capaz de descifrar la mayoría de la tabla, internamente piensa que está un paso más cerca de lograr que su vida vuelva a la normalidad, pero teme expresar esos pensamientos en voz alta por si acaso alguno de los hermanos le quita las pocas esperanzas que le quedan. Al menos le llevaron una tarta de manzana por su cumpleaños, es más de lo que puede desear dadas las circunstancias.

En realidad Kevin ha encontrado familia más allá de su madre y en el peor de las condiciones, pero siguen siendo familia. Y confía en ellos -a pesar de que siempre acaba jodido-.

* * *

Es oficial: Kevin se ha vuelto loco. Empieza a alucinar con Crowley y las torturas psicológicas comienzan a ser reales, pues siempre despierta con una herida distinta. Lo ve todo como a través de un velo translúcido, ya no sabe cuándo está despierto, cuándo dormido, cuándo inconsciente y cuándo delirando.

Eso sí, puede que Kevin esté chiflado pero no es estúpido, así que descubre enseguida que está dentro de una trampa del pomposo_ leprechaun_. No puede decir que no esté orgulloso de cómo escapa de allí y de cómo consigue engañar al cabrón de Crowley, pero la forma en la que conoce a Metatron es... inquietante. Y a partir de ahí todo va a peor.

A esas alturas Kevin ya ha abandonado todo rastro de esperanzas.

* * *

Poder estar en el búnker son como unas vacaciones tranquilas para él. No hay_ Skyrim, _ni sándwiches de mermelada de uva, ni un cello con el que poder relajarse, pero al menos no ha acabado con ningún miembro amputado y eso es más de lo que Kevin puede pedir.

Kevin encuentra relajante leer sentado junto a Sam o escuchar a Dean cantar la canción de _In my time of dying _de Led Zeppelin entre dientes. Le parece curioso a la par que irónico que le guste una canción que trata sobre morir y ángeles como Gabriel, pero prefiere no decir nada. Gracias a su madre ha aprendido que muchas veces está mejor callado que soltando esos comentarios en voz alta. También le gusta la comida que prepara Dean y las charlas que tiene con Sam sobre asuntos triviales, como las últimas series que lograron ver y si los libros de _Juego de Tronos_ son indudablemente mejores que la serie. Es agradable.

Excepto por el hecho de que el presunto asesino de su madre está compartiendo casi el mismo aire que respiran.

Kevin no es fuerte como su madre ni como los Winchester. Tiene voluntad e inteligencia, pero se _rompe _con facilidad. Odia pensar que Crowley tiene razón. Sobre Sam y Dean, sobre lo que está pasando, sobre _todo_. Kevin solo quiere huir y buscar a su madre, quiere correr y llegar a ninguna parte, hasta que sus pulmones ardan como si estuviera hirviendo por dentro y no precisamente de la rabia. Quiere_ escapar_, pero, de nuevo, él es el profeta y le necesitan. Qué forma tan curiosa de acabar siendo un mero _gadget_ para los demás. Prefería la mediocridad a ser utilizado con aquel descaro.

Entonces Dean le da _ese_ discurso. El de que es una persona importante para él, el de que son familia, el de que de verdad se preocupa por él. Y Kevin llora, llora porque hace mucho tiempo que dejó de luchar, hace mucho que piensa que no hay nada más que aislamiento, soledad y dolor. Pero Dean le necesita, Sam le necesita, y ellos son familia.

Kevin nunca ha tenido hermanos mayores.

Así que se queda.

* * *

El día que Kevin murió pudo comerse un último sándwich de mermelada de uva, mantequilla de cacahuete y cobertura de chocolate. Todo aquello proporcionado por Dean, que había salido a comprar unas horas antes. Se sentía de mejor humor, incluso pudo entablar una conversación con Sam sobre series de los ochenta que les habían gustado -ambos con la misma edad, quince años, qué casualidad. A Kevin le hubiera gustado conocer a Sam cuando ninguno de los dos estaba metido hasta el cuello de mierda sobrenatural-. Tampoco se había obsesionado mucho con el tema de su madre, tenía una corazonada de que se iba a arreglar. Ellos la iban a encontrar, por supuesto. ¿Es que había algo que los Winchester no podían hacer?

* * *

Kevin no pudo decir que tuviera una muerte indolora. Sintió cada molécula de su cuerpo arder en una explosión de luz blanca cegadora cuando Sam -o al menos el cuerpo de Sam- tocó su cabeza. Su vida no pasó por delante de sus ojos -menos mal- ni vio una luz al final del túnel. De hecho fue todo confuso y torpe, como si la Muerte se hubiera olvidado de lo que había que hacer en esos casos. Unos segundos antes todo su cuerpo se veía envuelto por una combustión interna espontánea y al poco tiempo él mismo estaba flotando como energía en la misma habitación, contemplando con horror su cuerpo inerte sin ojos y Dean llorando sobre su cadáver. No era algo que le reconfortara mucho ver, la verdad.

Kevin decide que morir es un asco.

* * *

Flotar por la casa como un espíritu es algo que no le gusta demasiado. Las cosas se han enfriado, se puede cortar la tensión con una cucharilla de plástico. Kevin no necesita dormir, ni comer, ni ir al cuarto de baño ni nada de nada. Lo cual le da todo el tiempo del mundo -y nunca mejor dicho- para pensar.

Quiere gritarle a esos dos que son unos idiotas, que dejen de pelearse de una vez y de ser tan dramáticos. Que siempre había envidiado la relación de hermanos que tenían, que ojalá él tuviera un hermano que diese la vida por él. No obstante da igual lo mucho que se deje la garganta en gritar, ninguno de los dos le va a escuchar. Echa de menos las comidas de Dean y las conversaciones con Sam. Echa de menos que Dean cante más alto cuando Kevin deja escapar un bufido en señal de desaprobación. Echa de menos a Sam metiéndose con su altura y apoyándose en su cabeza para enfatizarlo.

Pero, sin duda, echa de menos no poder sentir el suelo bajo sus pies. Porque uno de los daños colaterales de morirse es que echas de menos la vida. Porque no estás vivo. Y con ese ataque de inteligencia racional y lógica Kevin piensa que hubiera podido ser un buen Winchester en vida después de todo.

Entre conversaciones entre espíritus para conseguir la ubicación de su madre y de preguntas sin respuesta sobre cuándo podría subir al cielo, Kevin se dice a sí mismo que si alguna vez es capaz de comunicarse con Dean y Sam les dirá todo lo que ha pensado con anterioridad. Que son buenos tíos y que no tienen la culpa de ser tan idiotas y de que él haya muerto. Que son las personas más nobles que ha conocido y que si hubiera algún videojuego sobre sus vidas seguramente él amaría a los personajes principales y pensaría que son unos héroes y no solos dos personas que solo saben tener auto-compadecerse. Que los echará de menos, allá donde vaya.

Solo que no lo hace, y en su lugar les llama _capullos_. Esa es una forma mucho más _Winchester_ de mostrar sus sentimientos.

Puede que después de todo sí que tuviera cosas que escribir para esa dichosa redacción de tiempo atrás.


End file.
